pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hera's Crossing
Adjacent to Prism Town, Occlusion Harbor Hera's crossing is a large grassland that has always had a single road going through it. The road is now a paved highway rather than a dirt path for caravans, but little else has changed about the landscape in the last thousand years. There are fields of grass with scattered flowers, shrubs, and the occasional tree. The Tall Grass (Encounter) These rolling meadows are home to starter level Pokemon. Box of TM's Along the side of the road, players will find a discarded cardboard box full of TM's that have seen better days. None of them are functional, but a good nerd could patch them up, and anyone who feels like it can make a science roll to attempt it. These TM's are ordered from least broken to most broken. Divide the highest science roll by 10, that's how far up the list the trainers get before they can repair no further. # Chitin # Ambush # Dragon Luck # Spark # Fairy Dust # Slap # Flame # Talon # Ghost Hand # Dirt Clod # Snowball # Herbal Remedy # Push # Stone Fist # Brass Knuckles # Grow Scales # Steal Item # Fairy Tail # Brand # Paranoia Additionally, there are TM's for Aqua, Berserk Impulse, and Headlock that look broken but are still functional. The Thicket The players will easily spot some items stuck deep in nearby thorny bushes. However, it's a muscle roll of 130 to get them out. The move cut grants automatic success. On a success the trainer pulls out a box of 6 great balls. On a failure, they take 1d60 grass damage from the thorns. The Berry Bushes Call for a nature roll. If the players can get at least 100, they'll find the local berry patch. There are two berry bushes here which means 1d6 of each of the following berries: Pokemon Blitz Stadium This is a stadium under construction outside Occlusion Harbor. It is currently a standard arena that looks like a soccer field. Trainers could pick up some money helping with the construction, making $20 times their associated roll for helping out. (The hired workers are making about 3 times this). Good skills to roll with are science for using the technical machinery, strength for doing the heavy lifting, health for doing well, or climb for getting to the high parts. But players may have other ideas. The trainers could also pick up some easy money by battling the athletes who are putting together a sports team to train for the upcoming sport of Pokemon Blitz. The Opposing Team The opposing team's Pokemon can all be at weak level. The rules are 3 vs. 3, last one standing wins. Pick a number of opponents equal to the number of players. Muscleman Marco Macchop, Heracross, Mankey Athlete Sofia Sentret, Snubbull, Elekid Medium Stella Abra, Gastly, Misdreavus Defender Angelo Squirtle, Snorlax, Slowpoke Rancher Luca Tauros, Rhyhorn, Ponyta Victory Winning in this arena allows each victor the chance to leave a Pokemon in training camp. The Pokemon in question trains a stat of the trainer's choice each session it is left in camp, and it also can learn a move from its learnable moves list or learn Strength, Body Slam, Fling, Quick Attack, Extreme Speed, or Agility so long as the move makes sense for it. Each winner also gains $2000 and the standard benefits of winning a battle. Revisit Later, the stadium will be finished and will Pokemon Blitz Rules Pokemon Blitz has these modifications to standard battle rules: TEAMS Both sides may have up to 6 Pokemon, with one per trainer on the field. There should be an even number of trainers on both sides. EQUIPMENT Pokemon Blitz is played with a ovoid ball 1/3 of a meter in diameter. The goal of Pokemon Blitz is to get the ball into the other team's goal by either throwing it or running it in. The stadium has away team uniforms that challengers can borrow. These allow the player to hold the ball and also to make a throw as a command action. The ball can be thrown a number of spaces equal to the Pokemon's dash plus its range. While doing so, draw a line from the thrower to the target. Anyone along that line or on a space adjacent to it may make a speed save, and on a success they intercept the throw and gain possession of the ball. Pokemon adjacent to an enemy Pokemon carrying the ball may attempt to strip the ball as a command action. The attacker and defender both make a strength saves. If the attacker passes and the defender does not, the attacker gains possession of the ball. Should the ball for some reason be lying on the ground, picking it up is a free action. One ally may hand the ball to or take possession from an ally as a free action, even partway through a dash action. In this way, the ball can be passed relay style without having to worry about interceptions. PLAY The ball is placed in the exact center of the field. The first Pokemon to move onto the square where it is gets to pick it up. Only the Pokemon holding the ball may be attacked with damaging moves. Fainted Pokemon drop the ball as one would expect, and if a Pokemon was fainted with a melee attack, the attacker may pick up the ball. One point is scored by getting the ball into the opposing team's goal, which is on their side of the field. The ball may be thrown into the goal zone or be carried into it. Each team may stick a single goalie adjacent to their goal. The goalie gets to make a speed save to intercept any ball thrown toward its goal, provided it is adjacent to the goal. Only one Pokemon may be by its own team's goal at a time, and only an enemy Pokemon holding the ball may move into the goal zone. Upon scoring, the goalie gains possession of the ball at the start of its next turn, whereupon it can throw the ball to a teammate. Play continues without stop until a prearranged number of points have been scored, usually 3. However, one side must win by two points. Every Pokemon that scores a point may train either strength or speed, player's choice. Winning the game counts as a victory in battle, for the usual experience rewards. FOULS If a Pokemon incurs a foul it must be recalled. The offending trainer may not send out a replacement for one round. If a Pokemon gets two fouls, it must sit the rest of the game out. Damaging an enemy Pokemon that is not holding the ball is a foul. Status effects are allowed, and if they happen to damage the target indirectly that's okay. Moves that pin no longer deal damage while the Pokemon is wearing a Blitz uniform. Instead, they allow the user to keep the target trapped unless it can make a strength save. If a Pokemon enters the goal zone of the opposing team, and is not carrying ball, or is in its own goal zone and is not a designated goalie, then it incurs a foul. If the goalie is in its own team's goal zone, no Pokemon may attempt to strip the ball from it. Stripping the ball from the goalie is a foul.